On To Hogwarts
by scholcomp25
Summary: Harry and Draco's schooling at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

On To Hogwarts

Chapter 1

Draco took Harry by the hand up the spiral staircase. Harry was stunned the spiral staircase just was amazing. It would take him at least an hour to get back down stairs again.

Harry said, "Draco, dad told me a story that I want to know if it is true or not."

Draco said, "What did he tell you?"

"He told me about a man that killed a family but the baby of the family had not died. Draco can you keep a secret?"

Draco said, "Depends what sort of secret it is. If it is something that will amuse dad then I can keep it a secret."

Harry said, "Good. I believe this will shock you a bit as well but…" Harry moved his bangs apart.

All Draco could do was stare. He could not utter a word he was in pure shock. His new brother was indeed Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived. "I think I am that boy?"

"Harry you are definitely the boy in the story your scar of the lightning bolt proves it. Don't worry Harry your secret is safe with me."

Harry asked, "Then it is true I am the boy in the story, right?"

Draco said, "Yes, I am afraid so, but I will not tell anyone your secret. Now let's go see your room."

Draco took Harry by the hand and lead him into a magnificent bedroom, inside the bedroom was wall-to-wall pictures that were moving of various wizards and witches. It had a four-poster bed with a green colored curtain, the walls were painted in silver, with a dresser that laid against a wall with a bookcase next to it filled with a series of books.

Harry was amazed at the room, he had to ask, "Is this room mine?" Harry had wanted to cry he had not seen a room this extraordinary in all his life. _What would the Dursley's do if they knew where he was sleeping? Where he was living? How he was going to live his life?_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry and Draco sat on the bed to talk.

Draco looked at Harry and said, "Yes, this is your bedroom your clothes are already in the dresser over there and there are some cloaks and robes that are hanging in the closet. Mine room right next door, and mum and dads are across the hall."

Harry said, "Cloaks what are they for?"

"They are what we ware for presentation of our fine family linage. We ware them all the time except when we go into the muggle world?"

"Muggle world?"

"Harry didn't you know that there were two kinds of worlds, the magical world and the non magical world?"

Harry shook his head no.

"I am not surprised. I was sure that you would know all about your heritage."

"What do you mean heritage?"

"I mean you are indeed Harry Potter aren't you."

"I'm lost."

"Harry, you are the greatest wizard of all times. I would not be surprise that you will get a letter stating that you will be excepted into Hogwarts."

Just then two brown owls flew into the window. Harry screamed, and a frightened look appeared in his eyes.

Draco said noticing the scared face on Harry, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Birds… I am afraid of them."

Draco took the letters from the birds, gave them a few treats and then the owls flew out the window.

"Harry, the mail that we get are sent by owls. We get mail seven days a week this way instead of the muggle way where you received mail six days."

Draco handed the letter to Harry. Harry inspected the envelope, it said:

_Harry J. Potter_

_Bedroom of Malfoy Manor_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You have been excepted to HogwartsSchool of Witchcraft and Wizardary, please find enclosed a list of items you will need for the start of term. Terms starts September 1st._

_Please send reply no later then August 1._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

Draco's letter said exactly the same thing as Harry's.

Harry was stunned, "Does that mean that I will not be going to Stonewall?"

"Yes. We will have to tell mum and dad so that we can get our school supplies."

Harry still had no idea what a muggle was. He asked again, "What is a muggle again?"

"A muggle is a non magical person. Someone that has no magic in them at all and does not know anything about our would."

"Ok, now I got the principal of this, I think it's almost time for dinner. Why don't you leave me, and change, and I will come to your room and then the two of us can head downstairs together."

Draco exited Harry's room and entered his room to change for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stuffed with all the food that they had eaten Draco said, "Dad, my letter to Hogwarts came, I can't believe it." Draco showed his letter of acceptance to Lucius.

Lucius said, "That's great Draco."

Harry said, "Dad, do you think that I can go Hogwarts also?"

Lucius was surprised that Harry had already warmed up to him and said, "Harry, I wish that you could go with Draco, but you would have had to get an acceptance letter like Draco did. You see it is a very private school and only a selected few are chosen."

Draco said, "But he did get one, another owl brought his letter as well. One addressed to me and the other one addressed to Harry."

Lucius was surprised, "Harry, you got one too?"

Harry pulled out his letter and showed it to Lucius. Lucius said, "Looks like we're all going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning to get your school supplies."

"Diagon Alley?"

Draco said, "Oh, you'll like it, it has everything you will ever need for our stay at Hogwarts. I hope I get into your house dad, Slytherin."

"Houses?" Not understanding what Draco meant.

Lucius tried to explain to Harry and said, "Harry, there are four houses, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and then there's Gryffindor." Lucius said with a taste of venom in his mouth, "When I went to Hogwarts I was into Slytherin, I would have skived if I were put into any other house. Slytherin is the best there is. There is no other house close to Slytherin, although Ravenclaw comes pretty close, but by a far margin though."

"Sounds like a fun and very interesting school. I can't wait to go."

"Neither can I dad." Draco added.

"It is time for the two of you to get ready for bed, we all have a very busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yes, father." They both chorused together.

As the two boys climbed the stairs to their bedrooms Harry was on top of the world, not only was he away from the Dursley's but he had been adopted. He hoped to be in the same house as Draco. Harry was shocked that he would be going to Hogwarts. He had never thought of having any magical ability but when Lucius had told him the story he had to believe that he might have been the same Harry Potter in the story, when Lucius had asked him about his scar he had not said a word about it.

If he was born with magical abilities which he certainly doubted, but when he had asked his aunt and uncle about it all they said was that **there****was****no****such****things****as****magic**, but it was all a lie, there was such things as magic. He now lived in a magical home and hopefully make some magical friends too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

That night, Harry dreamt, of two story house that sat on a hill, with a white picket fence, and inside the house was a young couple with a toddler.

Every night, since he can remember, Harry kept having the same nightmare, he had no idea why he kept having this dream. Harry figured out, long ago that, that the toddler in his the dream was him as a toddler and the other two people must have been his real parents.

The dream always started at the same scene, it looked like it must have been about dinner time. The parents and the toddler in the dream were always sitting at a table eating dinner. Just as they were finished with their dinner there was a knock coming from outside.

The man said to his wife, "I would guess that it would be Sirius, Remus, or Peter, to pay visit. They always show up at the wrong time."

The woman looked at her husband and said, "If it is them! They are most certainly not welcome during dinnertime. We barely have enough food, right now to feed the three of us."

Just as the woman had said that the door was blasted open, a group of about 5 men wearing black robes and masks with another man that looked more powerfull then the rest of them entered the house and sent curses at the man and woman and child. The curses flew in every direction all over the house. Things were either turned over or destroyed.

The man Yelled, "Lily! Take the baby upstairs and run!"

So Lily grabbed the baby into her arms and ran upstairs when she had started to open the door, it was blasted open. Lily looked at the figure, she knew exactly who it was, but being that was just her and the baby, she did not know what to do.

She looked at the figure as it said, "Well, it looks like we finally meet Lily Potter."

Lilly just stared and said, "What? What do you want?"

The figure said, "You know exactly what I want." Then the figure stared straight at the baby boy in her arms.

Lily said, "No, not my baby, plea..."

Then the figure took his wand and pointed it at her said, "Avera Kadabra," and Lilly fell to the ground dead, he then pointed his wand at the baby and said, "Avera Kadabra" but as the spell it the baby it was then rebounded back to the figure.

At that point Harry woke screaming. "No! No! No!" Harry woke up with sweat pouring down all over his forehead. _The nightmare again._ He thought to himself. Just then, Harry went into a trance like state and just repeated over and over again, "Please, Uncle Vernon, don't hit me, don't hit me. I'm sorry it won't happen again. I'm Sorry."

Draco was in a sound sleep, when he heard someone scream. He ran out of his bedroom door and listened again, he heard it a second time, and found out that it was coming from Harry's room. He entered the bedroom and found Harry on his bed, rocking back and forth, his knees curled up to his chest. Draco approached Harry put his hand on his shoulder and tried to sooth him. When Harry looked up, Draco noticed that he was in some sort of trance like state. _He probably doesn't know where he is._ Draco said to himself.

All Harry kept saying was, "Please, Uncle Vernon, don't hit me, don't hit me. I'm sorry it won't happen again. I'm Sorry." Now this made Draco nervous he had never thought that this boy would be abused in any way.

Draco said, "Harry, it's me Draco, I won't hurt you, you know that I wouldn't do that to you."

He thought to himself, _didn't the Dursley's feed him? He is so light. _Draco thought as he carried Harry to his bedroom and let him stay with him in his room for the night.

As Draco walked in to his room he placed Harry on his bed and fell asleep on the floor next to his bed.

The next morning when Harry woke up he did not know where he was, it kind of freaked him out a bit, but then he started to remember the previous day's events, the adoption, the party, and then the dream, but how did he get into this room he did not know, until he noticed a sleeping form that was sound asleep on the floor. Draco his brother was on the floor sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry got out of bed, and being careful not to wake the sleeping form of Draco. Deciding to get dressed, as he opened the door to enter his own room when Draco woke up from the sound of the opening of the door. Draco just said, "Harry?"

Just then Harry turned around and noticed that Draco was awake as Harry said, "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you I thought that I could leave to get dressed for the day and head down to breakfast before you noticed that I was gone."

Harry and Draco sat on the bed as Draco said, "It is quite alright. I would have been a little scared if you would have left without me."

"Draco, by the way what happened last night?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, but since you asked first, I'll tell you what I saw and heard. As I was sleeping, I started to hear someone scream. So I exited the door and saw that you were crying in your sleep. Being the brother that I am I had gone to check up on the sound and you actually cringed away from me. But I managed to pick you up and carry you to my room and you slept there without anyone knowing that you were gone."

"I had a nightmare last night and that's why I was screaming."

"That's what I had suspected, would you mind if I ask what it was about?"

"No, not at all, I have been having the same nightmare over and over since I can remember. In it was toddler with a man and a woman having dinner. When they were attacked by someone or something I am not sure which it was, but I have presumed a long time ago that the baby must have been me."

"Wow! That was some outrageous dream or memory, but I think that we should make our way downstairs to breakfast. We are going to be going to Diagon Alley today anyway."

Draco and Harry got up from the bed, Harry exited Draco's room and went across the hall to his room to get dressed, as Draco went to his dresser, picking out a red shirt, with blue jeans, and a blue robe to match the jeans.

While Harry went to his trunk in his room and took out an oversized red shirt, and oversized blue jeans. He then went out the door and waited for Draco. Draco exited his room within minutes, and the two of them proceeded down the long spiral staircase for breakfast.

As they approached the downstairs landing Draco led the way toward the breakfast room. Narcissa and Lucius were already seated having breakfast. Breakfast consisted of rolls, butter, bagels and cream cheese with jam. Harry not wanting to anger his new parents just took half a bagel cut it into quarters and just took a quarter of the bagel, and spread some butter on it.

Draco, Narcissa and Lucius noticed what Harry had taken and a look of concern spread on all three faces. Harry noticed this and said, "What? Did I do anything wrong? I'm sorry." He said and putting back the piece back onto the plate with the other bagels and rolls.

Lucius said, "No Harry you didn't do anything wrong. Didn't your aunt and uncle feed you good while you were there?"

Harry felt that he could not lie to them and said, "No! They didn't feed me well or treated me good. I was never loved there or anywhere. I don't even know what love is. I'd like you to show me. I want to feel what love is. I'd like you to show me. In my live there has been heartache and pain." (A/N song I Want to Know What Love is… I thought that it felt perfect for this story.) I have never been loved or cherished. My life is just what it is loveless."

Shocked expression on there faces changed to extreme shock when Harry revealed this information to his new family. Not knowing that the words that he had said were from a muggle song. It's just that his words really hit them hard.

Lucius had no words to say to this information that came from his new son's mouth. He felt Harry's pain, sorrow, and hatred, for the Dursleys. He felt like going back over to the house and killing all three of them, but thought better not. Finally when Lucius found the words to Harry's quote he said, "Harry, nobody could be as mean as your aunt and uncle. You can have all the food that you want while you are here. I will also let the house elves know that you could come into the kitchen anytime you need to, to get as much food as you want."

This surprised Harry, no one had treated him with respect, love, kindness and caring as his new family, although Mrs. Figg had come very close on some occasions. All Harry could say to this was, "Thank you." As he took back the quarter piece of bagel plus the rest of the bagel.

Lucius said, "Now, when you are all done, I would like you to write your acceptance letters to Hogwarts and then we will be on our way to Diagon Alley. Harry, did the Dursley's ever cloth you properly at all? Those clothes look extremely too big for you. Have you ever had clothes of your own?"

All Harry could say was, "No. I was always given Dudley's old clothing to wear when I lived there."

"Well, now we can't have that. When we go to Diagon Alley I will buy you as many clothes that you need including pants, shirts, and of course robes."

"Thanks dad that would be really great. I never had clothes of my own or anything of my own before now."

Lucius was surprised that Harry's aunt and uncle never did anything nice to Harry. It was as if they hated him for some reason some unknown reason and Lucius had to find out what it was, but not to pressure Harry in anyway.

Harry and Draco finished with their breakfast started to leave the breakfast room to go upstairs to do their letters. Lucius called, "Draco, could you wait a minute. I want to talk to you for a moment."

"I'll just go upstairs and start on my letter, I'll see you up there." Harry said to Draco as he left, Draco, Narcissa and Lucius alone.

All this time Narcissa had kept quiet, not having anything to say about the surprised display that took place moments ago.

"Draco, did Harry say anything to you about his parents or his personal life."

"Yes, father."

"Well then fill me in."

"I can't, I promised Harry, he is the only one that you would have to ask about that information, I'm sorry, I couldn't help you anymore than that, father." And with that said, Draco left the breakfast room and headed up the stairs to his room to write his acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

Harry was in his room writing his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. He was surprised to see that Lucius really cared about him. He was thinking about letting him into his mind a bit more than anyone else that he had known. He had only let a selected few into his mind, body and soul, telling them what really happened at the Dursley's house maybe he should let Lucius know also. He gave it a thought through and decided that next time he goes downstairs, he will tell him everything about himself.

Just then he started to write the letter.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am writing to you in acceptance to Hogwarts. I gladly accept this honor about going to go to your school. But there will be a catch. I would not be known as __**Harry Potter**__. If that name is used in anyway I will not respond to it. There for my new name is __**Harliquin, Hark, Malfoy. **_

_Sincerely,_

_Harliquin Hark, Malfoy_

Harry signed the letter and put it into an envelope for Lucius to inspect later, not sealing the envelope.

At that same time Draco was in his room writing his letter of acceptance also.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am writing to you to let you know that I will be coming to Hogwarts. For the school year. I am grateful to have such an honor to be accepted to your wonderful school._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry and Draco with letters in their hands descended the long spiral staircase and walked to a door on the left side of the staircase. Draco entered the door followed by Harry. Draco had figured that his father would be in the library and of course he was correct.

Harry looked into the library and noticed all the books that lined the bookshelves he was also surprised to see so many books in the library of the Malfoy mansion. The library consisted of wall to wall bookshelves with one chair, and a couch that sat in the middle of the room. In the chair sat Lucius Malfoy he was reading a spell-book that consisted of very dark magic.

As the boys approached Lucius he looked up and noticed that each carried a piece of paper in their hands. He said, "I presume that they are you acceptance letters for Hogwarts, am I right?"

"Yes, father," The boys said in unison.

"May I see them?" So Harry and Draco showed them the letters that they had carried. "If the letters are acceptable we shall leave for Diagon Alley in about five minutes."

Lucius read and reread the letters. He turned to Harry and said, "Harry where did you come up with these names they are unique."

Harry said, "I got the name Harlequin from a romance book company that I saw my aunt reading one, and Hark I have always thought that that was an unusual name for a bird. I have always liked it. I hope you don't mind."

"I love the names. And what makes me proud is that you have accepted me as your father in such a few days without even getting to know me first?"

"I know, but for some reason I feel that I can trust and relate to you."

Lucius handed the letter back to Harry as he approached and read Draco's letter.

"Draco, your letter is also quite well done. I'd say that we head over to the owlery and have Choqual deliver the letters to Hogwarts, and then we will be on our way to Diagon Alley." Smiles crossed both boys' faces as Lucius said this.

So Draco, Harry and Lucius walked outside and down a long path while Harry seemed to admire the workmanship or elvesship along the way they past a lot of interesting trees, plants and shrubs until they got to what looked like a really big birdhouse.

Lucius opened the very big gate that stood as the entrance into the owlery and the three of them walked into the owlery. Harry had never seen such a place. "It's amazingly outrageous." He just stayed by the enterence as not to go into far for his fear of birds.

"I can see that you really like it Harry, maybe when we get to Diagon Alley we can get you your very own owl if you would like."

"Like… I'd loved to have my own owl, but there is a bit of a problem. I'm afraid of Birds."

"I have my own, also." Draco said pointing to a brown owl with great big brown eyes.

"It's very pretty Draco, and interesting need I say more." Harry said.

"Well Choqual is on its way to Hogwarts with your letters, so now I do believe that it is time to be on our way to Diagon Alley."

They left the owlery and took the long path back up to the house, passing the same trees, shrubs, and plants along the way. When they approached the house Harry asked, "Dad, how will we be getting to Diagon Alley?"

Lucius said, "Floo there of course."

"Floo?"

"Harry we use a special powder that is known as floo powder and we throw it into the fireplace, it's quite easy and safe no one has gotten burned or died in about 1000 years, the ministry has been perfecting it since it was invented and still are perfecting it even to this day." Lucius explained.

"Oh." Harry said.

They entered the house and Draco asked, "Isn't mom coming with us?"

"Draco, your mother left right after breakfast to a meeting with the Woman's Witch's Society (WWS for short). She had mentioned it way before the adoption of Harry took place."

"I forgot about it."

"Harry all you have to do is take a handful of powder from the tin and enter the fireplace and toss the powder while saying where you want to go, but you have to say the destination as clear as possible. Draco why don't you go first."

Draco entered the fireplace that had grown in size so that it he could fit into it and tossed the powder into the fireplace while saying "Diagon Alley," as slow and clearly as possible.

"That's all you have to do. It's that simple. Ok, now it's your turn."

"Ok, dad here goes nothing." And Harry stepped into the fireplace, while tossing the powder into the fireplace and said a slow and clearly as possible, "Diagon Alley." Harry saw floating colors, and other people that went flooing by his hair was askew as he exited the fireplace, revealing his scar to everyone that looked.

Harry had seen Draco by the other end of the Leaky Cauldron Harry approached Draco. Draco looked at Harry and noticed that his hair was askew, his scar showing he pointed to his forehead and trying to get Harry's attention. Harry noticed this and tried to fix his hair so that the scar would not show again. That was the main problem with Harry's hair, every time he didn't want his scar to show it managed to pop into view of various people.

One thing that Harry knew was that he was a famous wizard because of the story that Lucius had told him and Draco confirmed that it was true when he had reviled his scar to him. He had also sworn Draco to secrecy about it, but unfortunately some of the wizards and witches might have noticed Harry's scar, but one lady that sat around with various other woman also noticed it and she got up and went toward the boys.

"Mother," Draco said as he saw his mother get up from a table full of woman.

"Draco," Narcissa said, "How come you didn't tell me, Draco."

"Mum, I told him he couldn't because I didn't want a big commotion brought up about something so insignificant such as my scar."

"Harry still you should have told me. It's just such a surprise to me that you are who I thought you were, but I won't make a big thing about this until we get home, so where's Lucius?"

Just then Lucius appeared from the fireplace and approached the remaining members of his family. "Narcissa, what are you doing here? I thought that you were at a meeting with the WWS."

"I am, we decided to have the meeting here, but there is something that we all have to talk about when you get home. Nothing bad, just something kind of shocking." She looked at Harry and went back to the table where the women were at.

_That was kind of odd,_ Lucius thought, _oh well I'll just have to wait until she comes home to find out. _With that thought Lucius took the boys by their hands and led them to where the entrance to where Diagon Alley was, and then they went in search of their school supplies.

"Wow, dad, this place is amazing," Harry said as they entered the alley, and he saw so many different types of stores that he didn't know that existed. "Where should we go first?"

"The bank would be the first place to go." So the three of them headed toward a big building that said, 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank' they entered the building and Harry was amazed how big it was.

"What are those creatures that are working?"

"Goblins." Draco said.

"Goblins? But aren't they mythical or make-believe?"

"Goblins do exist and there is your proof. Muggles are to inferior to believe that they exist. The goblins take care of our banking needs."

"Yeah, I guess that could be so. My aunt and uncle always told me that magic doesn't exist but yet I can see that they weren't telling me the whole truth. Since your whole house is made purely and solely of magic."

"That my dear boy is true. Magic does exist in fact there is a magical town right here for you to see. You see when I first saw the add in the newspaper I thought that your family that you lived with was as magical as me, but I was gravely mistaken they are purely muggles that are as bad as they can be."

"When did you figure that out?"

"When I first went in for the interview I noticed some things that wouldn't be in a wizard's home."

It was finally Lucius' turn to get his money so the three of them went up to the counter, Lucius said, "I'd like to get some money out for my sons here to get their schools supplies."

The goblin looked at the two boys that stood by Lucius' side. He said, "I can see that one of the young boy looks doesn't look like you."

"That is because he's adopted. I just adopted him the other day."

"Well, then congrats to you and your family. I can tell that young Draco here has made a fantastic friend."

"Yes he has. I am glad that Draco and Harry here have become great brothers I was wondering if Draco would have taken to Harry but it seems that they have become great friends too."

"Well, everything seems to be in order so I do believe that you are ready to head down into the vaults. Griphook will take you down there." Just then another goblin appeared by the teller, and escorted the Malfoy family to their vault.

As they were in the cart, Harry was not feeling well. The cart was traveling at tremendous speeds that it was making him get sick. Almost lost it a couple of times, but managed to keep it down. Lucius noticed that Harry was growing a bit pale, changing colors on his face.

Lucius asked, "Harry, are you alright." Just as Harry was about to reply he lost it all outside of the cart.

"I feel a little bit better now. I am just not used to such speeds. I never had the speed to even go on a rollercoaster ride before. Dudley would even tease me about it. He and his friends adore rollercoaster and once in a while he would be in charge of me and he would make me go on a rollercoaster."

Just then Griphook appeared to slow down the cart to the Malfoy's vault. They all got out and approached the door. Griphook asked for Mr. Malfoy's key and Lucius handed him the key. Griphook took the key and put it into the lock and unlocking and opening the door. Harry looked inside and noticed all the different shiny coins.

"How much is in here?"

"You see Harry wizarding money had more value then muggle money. In muggle currency I'd say there is over a trillion pounds more or less. We use coins that are called Knuts, Galleons, and Sickles." Lucius said.

"Harry, the Galleons are the gold ones, the Sickles are the silver coins, and the Knuts are the bronze colored coins." Draco explained.

So Harry, Draco, and Lucius all took handfuls of the different colored coins and exited the vault. Harry could not believe how rich his new father was. He wished that he had known his real father, but he could not have asked for a better substitute father then Lucius, or a brother as smart and talented as Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As they exited the vault, they took the cart back up to the main level of Gringotts. Harry was a bit less scared then when he went down to the vaults. Then the Malfoys plus Harry exited Gringotts.

Harry asked, "Where are we going first?"

Lucius said, "Madam Malkins, for your school robes, she has the best robes in the Alley."

So Harry, Draco, and Lucius headed towards Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions, when they got there they entered the establishment, and went right to the counter where Madam Malkins was putting away some fabric that she had just gotten in stock. Madam Malkins turned around and noticed three people standing before her.

She said, "Well, Lucius, what brings you to my establishment?"

"My sons," Lucius said, and then pointed to the two boys that stood on either side of him. "They are starting Hogwarts this year and need some school robes."

"Congrats, Lucius, this is probably a great day for your family," then she turned to the boys and said, "Ok, you two up on those stools over there so that I can fit you with your robes."

Harry and Draco walked to where the stools were and stood up on them while Madam Malkins waved her wand and some fabric floated toward her, as she was working on them Lucius asked, "How long do you think until they are done with their fitting?"

"Probably about 10 minutes, 15 minutes tops."

"Harry, Draco, when you are done here you may go off on your own for an hour. Then meet me at Olivanders for your wands." Lucius said, giving some coins to both Draco and Harry, then he paid for the robes in advance and exited the shop.

It had taken Madam Malkins 15 minutes to measure, hem and hand them their robes. When they were done they exited the store with their new robes.

"Draco, I'd like to roam Diagon Alley by myself if that's ok with you."

"That's perfectly fine with me. I want to see if I can find some friends of mine for the hour that we have."

"Ok, see you in an hour."

Harry and Draco went their separate ways so that they can do things on their own for the time being.

Harry noticed a bookstore, right next to the robe shop, called Flourish & Blotts and went in. He went to one of the shelves and looked at the different subjects of books that they had. He noticed some books that had First Years written on them and took them down off of the shelves. Then he went to search for some books on other things. He noticed some books on Quidditch and on someone that they called the Boy-Who-Lived. He took some of those books down so that he can learn more about the Wizarding World that he had to be just become apart of.

He opened one of the books that said, 'The Boy Who Lived' and started to read.

_**THE BOY WHO LIVED**_

_On October 31, 1981, a family that lived in Godric's Hollow was attacked by Lord Voldemort (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) and his Death Eaters. James Potter and his Wife Lily Potter were attacked around 7:00 p.m. The only surviving member of the family was their one year old son Harry Potter (The-Boy-Who0Lived). For some reason unknown to the Wizarding World, it had seemed that Lord Voldemort had tried to kill all three Potters but for some reason the spell backfired and bounced off of Harry and hit Him instead. The only thing that can identify Harry is the __**lightning bolt**__ scar on his forehead._

Harry just stared at the last sentence that he had read and then it came to him that he was this Boy-Who-Lived that Lucius had told him about. Now reading the article by himself he definitely had to let his father know who he is. This had come as a bit of a Shock to him.

After the shock had worn off, this had taken five minutes. He then picked up the next book, from the pile of books that read, 'A Beginners Guide to Quidditch', and started to read the book was illustrated with pictures and words giving easy description for the game.

_The first page showed a picture of a box that had 3 balls visible with a trapdoor hidden on the inside of the box. Two of the balls were strapped down with some kind of metal clasp, while one ball that was in the middle of the strapped down balls wasn't strapped. The balls were al labeled with the names and description on them on it. The strapped down balls were labeled with the word 'Bludger' while the one that wasn't strapped down was labeled with the word 'Quaffle' and on the trap door there was a word that said 'Snitch'. _

_He turned the page and on the next page had description of what the three balls purposes were. _

_**Bludger **__A ball that tries knock the seeker off of his broomstick, (See page 5 for description on players.) While the beaters try to hit the Bludger away from the seeker._

_**Quaffle **__A ball used by the chasers (see page 5 for description on players.) to score goals through three hoops on the end of each end of the court each ball scored by the team gets 10 points._

_**Snitch:**__ The Snitch is a very important part of Quidditch, when the seeker (see page 5 for description on players) catches the Snitch the team gets 150 points and in turns end the game._

_Harry turned the page and started to read the various player positions._

_**PLAYERS AND THEIR FUNCTIONS**_

_Before getting down to the nitty gritty of the game you should know all about the players on the team._

_First of all, there are 7 players to a team, some schools or professional teams have substitutes, ready to play just incase one of the players get injured on way or the other._

_**1 Keeper**__: a keeper's job is to keep the Chasers (See Chasers for description) from scoring with the Quaffle into the opposing teams three hoops._

**3 Chasers:** The chasers' job is for one of the players to score using the Quaffle into the three hoops of the opposing team's hoops, which the Keeper is trying to protect.

**2 Beaters:** The Beaters job is to see that the Bludger does not get anywhere near the Seeker (See description for Seeker) and tries to hit the bludger away from the seeker.

_**1 Seeker:**__ The Seeker's Job is for him to find the snitch that is flying around the court and try and catch it, but it is very hard to see and nearly impossible to catch, but by catching the snitch the team earns 150 points and ends the game as well._

_The next part of the book goes on and on about the rules of the game._

Harry put down the book and could not believe that there was so much to actually learn about Quidditch, it seemed very easy with the way that the players and balls were described in the book, and right away Harry wanted to learn more about the game of Quidditch.

Harry sat and looked at the clock on the wall which read 5:30. He knew that he was in big trouble, but he did not know what his father would do to him. When he was with the Dursley's he was abused by them when ever he was late or even did something out of the ordinary.

Harry did not notice a bit of orange fuzz float down from the ceiling, as the orange fuzz landed on his shoulder he then felt small pinch on it, looking at it where he felt the pinch on all he saw was a bit of orange fuzz. Two minutes later he started to get very sleepy, and without thinking about anything else he fell a sleep in the library.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry exited the bookstore, he turned right and saw an ice cream polar. A look of pure shock covered his face. _An ice cream polar in the Wizarding World that I would not __expect__._ He said to himself, as he walked into the ice cream polar and decided to order a mint chocolate chip ice cream in a cup with sprinkles and whip cream.

He walked up to the window and waited on the line. As he waited on the line, he noticed bunch of red headed children all sprouting red hair. A short, lady with red hair, was in front of the kids asking what kind of ice cream they would like to have.

The kids were screaming what kind they wanted at one time.

"Pumpkin."

"Witch-berry."

"Pumpkin."

"Mint-o-luck."

"Pumpkin."

The lady said, "Ok, one at a time. I didn't quite get that."

The attendant said, "It's ok, I got what they said. I'll have your order in just a few seconds."

"They are all in small cups." The lady said.

The attendant wizard, laid out 5 small cups in a row and raised a wand said, "Accio, 3 pumpkin in 3 different cup." One scoop of pumpkin ice cream shot into 3 of the cups. He raised his wand again and said, "Accio, 1 Witch-berry." A scoop of red ice cream shot into a cup. "Mint-o-luck," he said as the last cup filled with a minty green colored ice cream with big chunks of chocolate chips. Then he said, "Anything for you madam?"

"Yes, dear, I'll have a blue-witch-berry."

The attendant raised his wand again as he said, "Accio 1 blue-Witch-berry," and a bluish colored ice cream filled a dish with the ice cream.

"That will be 4 sickles, 2 knuts." The lady handed the money to the young attendant paying for the ice cream that they had purchased.

Harry was amazed at the sight of the magic that he was right before his eyes.

The attendant noticed that Harry was next in line and asked, "What would you like, sir?"

"Mint chocolate chip ice cream with sprinkles, and whip cream."

The attendant now had a look of utter confusion. "What are whip cream, and sprinkles? I'm sorry that we don't have any of that kind of item at this polar."

"That's ok, maybe you can tell me what is good; you see this is my first time in a wizarding ice Cream Polar and even in this world. You see I was adopted just recently. I was really amazed at the sight that I saw when you used a stick to make the ice cream go straight into the cups."

"The stick, I take it you mean is called a wand. I take it you didn't grow up in the magical world. I can make one of my specialties, it's a Harry Potter Sundae it's really good and interesting."

_A Harry Potter Sundae_ Harry said to himself, _a sundae made just about me, how interesting_, "That does sound splended. Yes, please I'd like one."

The attendant pulled out his wand again, he tapped a pink colored ice cream that was almost peach color; he then sliced a very thin slice of chocolate candy and shaped it into a shape that looked like a lightning bolt. Then he waved his wand over a strip of black liquorish and shaped it to glasses; then he added some more black liquorish and made it look like hair. He than handed it to the boy that was in front of him.

"Well here you go, have fun eating it. That would be 2 sickles."

The attendant looked at the sculpture of the ice cream and the boy next to him and saw miraculous simulations between the boy and the sculpture. He asked, "What is your name sir?"

Harry didn't want him to know his real name so he said, "Harliquin Malfoy but you can call me Hawk for short. I was just adopted, and took on that name as of yesterday, sir. I do not wish to divulge my old name."

"Very well, Hawk it is. I will not pressure you."

Harry took out the money and handed it to the attendant, and walked to a different table that was far from where the redheaded family was seated, near a window so that he can look out and admire the view of this amazing Wizarding City that he was in.

After finishing his ice cream he brought the dish back up to the counter and said, "That was very delicious, do you think you can do me a favor? You see I am starting my schooling this year and was wondering if you would be able to give me 2 4 gallons of every favor ice cream you have in the shop. I will be able to pay for it."

The attendant said, "Sure if you will be able to pay for it. I wouldn't mind doing it for you. How will I know which house you will be in?"

"I will send a letter to you saying which house I will be in."

"That will be fine. How will you be paying for the ice cream?"

"The money that I have on me, I'll give you now and then when my dad comes I will ask him for the rest of it. If that is ok with you?"

He was having so much fun that he had lost all track of time and didn't know that he was late meeting up with Draco and Lucius until he saw them walk past the Ice Cream Polar that he was in as they were searching for him or someone else.

Draco said, "Can't we stop at the ice cream polar and get some ice cream to bring home? I'm sure Harry would just love to try some."

Lucius said, "Maybe later when we find Harry. I would like to have a word with him when we find him."

Draco looked inside a window of the polar and noticed a boy about Harry's age height build and structure standing by the counter talking to the attendant there. He said, "Dad, I think the boy standing by the counter could be Harry."

Lucius looked in the window that Draco was looking in and was pretty sure that the boy was Harry. He pulled Draco into the shop with him and walked up to the counter. He said, "Excuse me, Mr. Florescue."

That was when Harry turned around at the sight of his adopted father. The other occupants noticed Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco stand next to the counter. "Dad," Harry said. Looking at the wizzarding watch that he had bought earlier that day. "I forgot to meet you, am I in trouble?"

Lucius looked at the boy's face which had turned a deeply shade of white. Wondering why this was, he would ask him when they got home.

Lucius said, "Harry, my boy. Where were you? We were worried about you."

"I was just exploring the sites of the town. It was so fantastic that I lost track of time. Please don't be mad."

"Harry, I am not mad and you are not in trouble. I was just worried about you being alone and probably getting lost here."

Harry then started to get a little less worried. He said, "Dad, I ordered some ice cream to be delivered to school. I gave the man the money that I had and was wondering if you could pay him the rest. I will pay you back if it is necessary."

Lucius asked, "That would not be necessary Harry. You are part of this family now and you will not have to worry about paying me or anyone in the house hold the money back. How much does he owe right now?"

"10 galleons."

Lucius paid the man and then left with Harry and Draco in tow. "Harry I am not mad that you ordered that much ice cream. How much did you order anyway?"

Harry replied, "Two, four-gallons of every flavor that he had in stock."

Harry, Draco, and Lucius went back to the Leaky Caldron and flooed back to the Malfoy Manor where Narcissa was waiting for them to return.

Narcissa said, "What kept you? You should have been back hours ago."

Lucius said, "Harry wandered off from Draco and we didn't know where he went."

Draco said, "That's not what happened. I went to hang with some friends that were also shopping for school supplies. Harry wanted to explore Diagon Alley on his own."


End file.
